


Drunken Daryl (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, prison era
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Daryl est bourré. :-)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 9





	Drunken Daryl (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Drunken Daryl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625441) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> Challenge avec HogwartsToAlexandria. Basé sur la combinaison des prompt suivants :  
> "Es-tu sobre ?"/"Je suis presque fonctionnel."  
> et  
> "Devrais-je t’appeler Papa ?"  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)

"Daryl."

...

"Daryl."

...

"Daryl !" Cria Rick à travers les barres de sa cellule.

"J’suis pas là," marmonna Daryl.

"Daryl. Je peux te voir. Il n’y a pas de murs ici."

"Bah, j’te laisse pas entrer."

Rick poussa la porte de la cellule. "La porte n’est pas fermée, génie." Il entra et évita une chaussure et une paire de jean sale. Daryl était recroquevillé sous sa couverture qui couvrait son visage.

"Ne me demande pas si je suis bourré," chouina Daryl.

"Ok. Es-tu sobre ?"

"Je suis presque fonctionnel."

Rick rigola et s’assit au bout de son lit.

Daryl le frappa avec son pied. "Sors. Tu rends les choses bizarres."

" _Je_ rends les choses bizarres ?"

"Je veux pas en parler, Rick," dit Daryl en regardant par dessus sa couverture, ses cheveux trop longs tombant devant ses yeux rouges. "C’était juste un… comme euh… un accident de mots… comme une typo. Une parl-o. Je voulais pas dire ça."

"Daryl. Si tu ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne pense pas que tu agirais comme ça."

Daryl ne bougea pas, choisissant pour stratégie de faire le mort.

"Pourquoi tu ne me _demandes_ pas comment je me sens à propos de ce que tu as dis ?"

Un nouvelle fois, Daryl resta immobile et silencieux.

Rick posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et soupira. "On a été ensemble pendant longtemps, Daryl. Depuis la carrière, depuis le tout début."

Rick regarda la bosse sous la couverture. "Ça fait des années qu’on est à la prison et on a travaillé côté à côte sans aucun problème. On bouge comme un. On pense comme un." Il fit une pause et prit une grande inspiration. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, honnêtement. _J’aime_ que tu sois à mes côtés. _J’aime_ notre amitié."

"Je sais. Amitié. Je sais," murmura Daryl.

"J’avais pas fini. Tu veux savoir ce que j’aime d’autres ?"

Daryl haussa des épaules sous sa couverture.

Rick posa une main sur la jambe de Daryl.

J’aime tes yeux. J’aime la façon dont tu me regardes, ce bleu océan comme une fenêtre ouverte pour je grimpe dedans."

Daryl regarda hors de son cocon.

"J’aime comment tes cheveux sont quand tu descends pour le petit-déjeuner. J’aime la façon dont tu te penches vers moi quand on parle. J’aime comment tu souris les peu de fois que tu le fais. Et j’aime la façon dont tu protèges mes enfants comme si c’était les tiens."

La tête de Daryl était maintenant visible, ses cheveux un tas de mèches noires en bazar. "Tu penses que j’ai l’air cool sur ma moto ?" Demanda Daryl.

Rick sourit et hocha la tête. "Oui. Oui, je le pense."

"Alors ça veut dire quoi ? T’es gay ou quoi ?"

"Non."

"Moi non plus, alors." Dit Daryl fermement.

"Ouais ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as crié-chuchoté à Carol que tu étais amoureux de moi ?"

"Parl-o ?"

"Je ne suis pas gay, Daryl. Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes..."

Daryl fit une moue dramatique.

"… mais je suis attiré par _toi_. Je suis amoureux de toi aussi, Daryl."

Daryl plissa les yeux de suspicion. "Tu te moques de moi ?"

"Non, pas du tout," dit Rick sincère, alors qu’il se rapprocha de Daryl. Il se pencha, sa main caressant la joue de l’autre homme.

"Je peux te le prouver si tu veux," murmura Rick, sa bouche chaude à quelques centimètres de celle de l’archer.

Daryl hocha vivement la tête. "Ouais. Ça. Tu ferais mieux de le prouver pour que je te crois."

Rick se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de l’archer, goûtant du bourbon et de la nervosité. Ses lèvres étaient plus douces que Rick ne si attendait, douces comme du velours et enthousiastes. Un gémissement désespéré échappa les lèvres gonflées par les baisers de Daryl quand Rick se recula.

"Je ne te crois toujours pas," flirta Daryl, enlevant une partie de la couverture pour que Rick puisse voir qu’il ne portait qu’une chemise sans manche et un boxer.

Rick attrapa les hanches de Daryl et le poussa contre le lit.

"Putain," haleta Daryl. Il tira Rick vers lui et ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau. Cette fois plus désespérés et pressés, leurs dents s’entrechoquant et leur langue se taquinant mais malgré son excitation, Rick arrêta l’autre homme quand il essaya de déboutonner sa chemise.

"Non," dit Rick déçu. "Pas quand tu es bourré comme ça."

"Je suis pas bourré," plaida Daryl. "Je suis juste pas sobre."

"Bien, je ne suis ici que pour te border," dit Rick et il fit cela.

"Ah ouais ? Devrais-je t’appeler Papa ?" demanda Daryl, son flirt maladroit à cause de l’alcool.

"Ok. Maintenant c’est bizarre."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
